


I Tease You, You Tease Me

by fairynarrytale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairynarrytale/pseuds/fairynarrytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the thing is Harry is a tease. And it all goes down hill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tease You, You Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bunch of 4am ramblings and thoughts that evolved into something. Also it's probably not even worth reading but I'm posting it anyway. It's mostly smut, Narry smut. So yeah.

The thing is Harry is a tease.

All day Harry has been teasing Niall. It began in the morning while Niall is trying to eat breakfast and Harry had insisted on eating his own pressed against Niall's back.

Between mouthfuls of toast and sips of tea Harry would graze his mouth down the curve of Niall's neck. Pressing hot kisses into his skin, nipping and sucking teasingly. His hand fully cupping Niall's crotch as he rubbed a finger back and forth along the seam of Niall's jeans.

"Babe come on I'm trying to eat" Niall protested as he squirmed against Harry's hand but it did absolutely nothing to deter Harry. He simply sank his teeth into Niall's pale skin sucking hard while deftly unzipping Niall's jeans so he could stroke Niall's half hard dick through his boxers.

"Harry fuck" Niall moaned, arching back against Harry's shoulder while jerking his hips forward against Harry's hand. Jolts of pleasure rushed through Niall's veins and well if Harry wanted to do this right now Niall was not going to stop him even if it meant he was late to his first class.

"Yes sunshine?" Harry murmured as he ran his tongue over the prominent bruise he'd sucked into Niall's skin, rubbing his palm slowly against Niall's hardening length.

"Stop teasing you twat and do something" Niall groaned as he turned his head against Harry's shoulder, grabbing his chin, trying to guide his mouth towards his own.

Harry zipping up his jeans and pulling away from him was definitely not what Niall had in mind. Niall watched as his tease of a fucking boyfriend began to drink the rest of his tea, eyeing Niall innocently over the rim of his cup.

"You're fucking kidding me".

"We have classes in 15 minutes babe can't be late" Harry smirks as he rinses his cup before putting it into the sink with his plate. Niall is about to whine in protest but he doesn't get a chance to because Harry is kissing him with one hand tangled in Niall's hair while the other has a firm grip on his ass.

Niall stomach clenches hotly and he's so fucking turned on as Harry bites his bottom lip while grinding his hips against him. Groaning, Niall reaches upwards trying to wind his arms around Harry's neck to keep him close but he's too slow. The hard body that was pressed against him is no longer in his personal space and the delicious lips that were on his own a minute ago are gone and he's kissing air instead.

"Don't forget to rinse your dishes yeah?" Harry winks and then he's gone and Niall is all alone in his kitchen. Just him, whats left of his breakfast and his throbbing hard dick pressed tight against the zipper of his jeans.

Grumbling to himself, Niall picks up his satchel and tugs it over his shoulder while strategically placing it over his crotch area. Hates that he's head over heels in love with a curly-headed idiot who loves to get Niall all worked up. Leaving his dishes exactly where they are because he's already late for class.

But Harry doesn't need to know that.

++

Unfortunately for Niall the teasing doesn't stop because the minute Niall's class begins his phone is vibrating in his back pocket with a steady stream of text messages.

Harry: _Licking a lollypop right now and thinking about you..._

Niall: _Liar you don't even like lollipops you health freak_

Harry: _It's a sugar-free one because you are sweet enough Ni..._

Niall rolls his eyes at his sap of a boyfriend's response.

Niall: _Stop texting me I'm in class!_

Harry: _Are you mad? You're adorable when you're mad._

Niall: _Course I'm mad! you teased me then left me ya fucking twat_

Harry: _I'm not even sorry to be completely honest._

Niall: _Fuck you and stop texting me I'm busy_

Niall sighs gratefully when his phone finally stops buzzing, allowing him to concentrate on his work and avoid the glare his professor keeps sending in his direction.

It's short-lived because his phone buzzes 10 minutes later and Niall almost chokes because Harry has sent him a video and he accidentally hits play and well _FUCK_ the sound on his phone is up extremely loud. Which mean his entire class and professor just heard his boyfriend's breathless moans, his explicit sucking on that fucking sugar-free lollipop noises, how hard he is and how much he wants to deep throat Niall's dick.

Niall fumbles with the phone, trying to stop the video but the damage is already done as the room is suddenly filled with the sound of muted laughter, wolf-whistles and snickers. Niall's face feels like it's on fire and he wishes the earth would swallow him whole right now because he's never been so embarrassed in his whole entire life.

"Thats enough!" His professor bellows, glaring around the room before casting his eyes in Niall's direction.

"As for you Mr Horan my office after class" he adds before returning his attention to the blackboard and continuing his lecture about "The Psychological Characteristics of the Literary Genius".

Niall sinks down into his seat and once again curses the fact that he's head over heels in love with a curly-headed idiot who loves to get him all worked up. Hates that even though he's unbelievably embarrassed about everyone hearing the video Harry sent him, he can't deny how hot Harry sounded and looked which all went straight to Niall's twitching dick.

Niall has quite frankly had enough and Harry is going to regret even messing with him tonight at Louis's party. That's if Niall even makes it out of Professor Blakey's office alive he thinks as focuses on the subject while avoiding his gaze at the same time.

Two can play this game Niall thinks.

++

Harry likes to think he can deal with a lot.

Has no problem dealing with the stress of his exams at the end of each semester. Isn't above using his smile and charm to soothe a grumpy customer standing in front of him during the morning rush at his coffee shop. Is perfectly capable of brushing off Louis's teasing remarks about his "ridiculous YSL gold boots" or his favourite red floral suit that reminded Louis of the curtains in his grandma's bedroom.

Right now however his patience is being tested and Harry doesn't like it one bit.

Especially since he should be listening to Louis because that's what a good friend does and Harry is a very good friend. It's just hard to be a good friend right now, especially when his tested patience is beginning to feel a lot like jealousy.

Harry and jealousy don't really go hand in hand. Yet he cannot help but pout as he watches his gorgeous boyfriend strum his fucking guitar and sing his way into the hearts of everyone present at Louis Tomlinson's stupid party.

Thats the thing about Niall though. He's that speechless kind of gorgeous, capable of turning anyone into a muttering fool. His Irish accent, bright blue eyes and goddam smile are all a deadly combination on their own. But the moment he pulls out his guitar and opens his mouth he has the entire room eating out of the palm of his hand.

Harry can't help but feel annoyed because everyone knows Niall has a boyfriend. Yet that doesn't stop them from swooning over Niall's white converse clad feet. Doesn't stop them from flirting with him or suggestively testing the waters. These girls and guys who have the nerve to think they stand a chance with his boyfriend.

Harry isn't very keen on the use of profanities since Niall uses them left, right and centre to answer everything and anything. But right now in this instance, they can all get fucked as far as Harry is concerned.

Niall's normal response is to quickly put them in their place, shrugging off their advances easily with a friendly grin as he tells them he's very much happily taken. Tonight however Niall is blatantly doing the complete opposite and well Harry has no one to blame but himself.

Yes Harry absolutely loves getting Niall worked up and keeping him on the brink of sexual frustration because Harry finds it incredibly hot and such a turn on. But when Niall retaliates its ten times worse because Niall knows exactly what buttons to push. Knows that even though Harry is very much a gentleman in every single way, he's also a tad possessive when it comes to Niall.

It's also why as soon as Niall stops singing he gives these flirtatious little shits the opportunity to crowd him into the nearest corner. Knows that Harry is watching as these girls bat their fake eyelashes at him and coo over how adorable he is. Watches as Niall simply grins and shrugs, can see the amusement in his eyes as he brushes his fringe back off his forehead.

To be honest Harry can handle girls flirting with him because Niall isn't the slightest bit interested in girls. However watching another guy get all up into Niall's personal space is a completely different story. It's also happening right now in front of Harry's eyes and well,

_What the actual fuck?_

A frown is now creased across Harry's smooth forehead as he watches this buffed guy with a buzz cut lean against the wall beside Niall. He leans over and whispers something into Niall's ear that causes Niall to fucking giggle as he shakes his head, blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

Harry can feel it in the pit of his stomach, a burn that's been simmering for a while as he watched Niall from across the room. Can feel it filtering outwards through his veins as he watches this guy place his hand lightly on Niall's shoulder, squeezing gently as Niall laughs. The burn instantly sparks into a jealous heat that blurs Harry's vision and its the final straw for Harry as he excuses himself from his conversation with Louis and makes his way across the room.

Harry knows Niall can see him coming towards him and of course he turns his attention back to the guy standing beside him. Tilts his head to the side like whatever the guy is saying is the most interesting thing in the world. Acts like he's completely oblivious to Harry stopping in front of him.

"Yeah bro like your voice is so sick" the guy continues and Harry wants to roll his eyes because this guy is predictable just like the rest, using that line like it's going to get himself into Niall's jeans.

"Yeah bro siiiiiick" Harry mimics as he crosses his arms over his chest, watching as the guy glances in his direction while Niall simply arches an eyebrow and laughs.

"Silly lad" Niall teases as he stretches out his hand, grazing his knuckle against Harry's jaw but it does nothing to remove the frown on Harry's face as he stares at the brunette standing beside Niall.

"Who's this guy?" he asks, glancing back and forth between Harry and Niall confusingly as Harry cuts him off.

"Boyfriend so excuse us please?" Harry says as he wraps his fingers around Niall's wrist and tugs him forward. He leads Niall through the throngs of people dancing in Louis's living-room towards the hallway that lead to the bathroom.

Harry shoves Niall through the door quickly, kicking it shut with his foot as he turns around to face Niall, pushing him against the door.

"What the fuck was that?".

++

"What was what?" Niall asks innocently as he stares up at his clearly pissed off boyfriend.

"You and that guy?" Harry continues and Niall really wants to give in because jealous Harry is incredibly sexy even though he looks like a petulant sulking teenager who's been grounded for life because he's an argumentative little shit.

And yeah Niall is a puddle of mush when it comes to Harry and of course he wants to reassure him that it was nothing. Niall very much loves his boyfriend but well he started this whole thing to begin with.

"That's an interesting shade of jealousy you're wearing babe looks good with your eyes and that hair" Niall smirks, reaching out to tug on a stray lock of Harry's hair before leaning back against the door.

"I'm not jealous" Harry pouts, huffing angrily as Niall grabs the bottom of his shirt, tugging him close and rocking his hips forward subtly.

"You should be that guy was very interested in my ass" Niall whispers teasingly. Harry clearly isn't impressed because suddenly he knocks Niall's hands away from the bottom of his shirt before pinning him against the door, tilting his chin up and kissing him roughly.

Harry bites his bottom lip hard as Niall whimpers from the pain but it doesn't stop Harry from thrusting his tongue quickly between Niall's lips, licking deep into his mouth. Harry moves his hands down to Niall's waist so he can jerks him upwards, their faces level as Harry continues his hard assault on Niall's mouth.

Niall feels helpless because the tips of his shoes are barely touching the tiles, but it feels so fucking good because Harry is never rough, has always been a careful and very considerate lover. Yet here he is holding Niall up against the door like he's as light as a feather, kissing him hard and so rough and Niall loves it, he fucking loves it.

Harry moves his mouth down Niall's jaw, sucking hard bruises across his pale skin and Niall knows he's going to be marked for days. He doesn't care though as he pushes his hands through Harry's hair, tugging the soft curls urgently, moaning as Harry continues his path of bruising destruction down Niall's neck.

Harry lifts his head then and Niall feels his breath catch in the back of his throat because he's never seen Harry look like this. His eyes almost black surrounded by a darker shade of green, breathing so hard Niall can see the muscles in his throat stretched taunt under his smooth skin.

Harry brings one of his legs up between Niall's thighs and uses it to keep Niall up against the door as he moves his hands down to Niall's ass gripping him hard and pulling him forward. Niall gasps as their crotches come into contact. He can feel Harry's hardness pressed against his own through his jeans and it makes Niall rock his hips forward needing more, wanting more.

"No" Harry mutters, removing his leg as he pushes Niall back against the door, denying him the friction he's craving. Niall whines in protest but Harry doesn't care as he brings Niall's own palm up to towards his mouth.

"Lick" Harry demands as Niall gets his own palm wet. Then Harry is unzipping his own jeans, fumbling for a second before pushing Niall's hand down between them until the tips of Niall's fingers brush against Harry's hard length.

Niall doesn't need to be told as he wraps his fingers around Harry's smooth shaft, feels Harry shudder against him as he strokes up then down slowly. Dragging his fingers underneath firmly before pressing his thumb into the slit.

"Harder" Harry orders breathlessly as Niall keeps going, pumping his hand up and down and he's completely focused on pleasing Harry until he feels Harry press his own palm against his neglected crotch area and oh fuck

"Harry please need you please" Niall whimpers, grinding his crotch against Harry's palm. Hates that he's so needy and so desperate for Harry's touch.

"You sure? Seems like you were more interested in buffed guy then me" Harry murmurs as he keeps rubbing and teasing. Keeps stroking and pressing his palm against the zipper of Niall's jeans, keeps Niall so damn close to that edge he's been simmering near all fucking day.

"No no never its you always you please babe" Niall babbles excessively before groaning in relief as he hears the sound of his zipper being yanked down, the brush of cool air around his crotch area. Feels a slick pull and a tug, thumb pressed into the tender spot under the head of his dick that sends a shiver down Niall's spine.

Niall feels like he's going to explode because all he can hear is their combined breathless moans and grunts, that distinct slick of hands moving up and down in unison. Makes Niall bury his head into the curve of Harry's neck, nipping at his skin as he rubs his thumb teasingly across Harry's slit making him curse and his body jerk.

Niall can feel the burn in his stomach building quickly and he knows he's close, impatiently decides to chase his release because he's been on edge all day and fuck he needs it. Tightens his grip on Harry's dick, starts tugging him firmly while hoping it will spur Harry into action but of course it fucking doesn't. Makes Harry release his dick as Niall's brain screams no no no need more need more fuck!

"Harry god Harry please" Niall whines as Harry pushes his own hand away from Harry's cock but it's replaced with a low moan as Harry wraps his huge hand around both of their shafts and begins to stroke downwards slowly.

Niall's eyes roll back into his head because fuck it feels so good, his dick pressed against Harry's, his slick hand gliding up and down. They can't help but fuck their hips forward, pushing their bodies against each other, their heated exhales of breath and hot panting begin to mingle and hang in the air around them.

Harry presses his mouth against Niall's shoulder, stifling his own moans as he twists his hand, wanking them both in a firm and steady rhythm. Niall makes the mistake of glancing downwards and feels a jolt of pleasure spike through him as he watches Harry's hand move over them quickly.

"Fuck your hand" Niall stammers as Harry's mouth finds Niall's lips again and he sinks his teeth into Niall's swollen bottom lip as he digs his thumb into Niall's slit making Niall cry out, his entire body shaking as he slams his free hand against the door behind him.

"Mine all mine don't ever forget that" Harry whispers against Niall's mouth as he drags his thumb lightly across the slit again and thats what does it for Niall, his orgasm hitting him suddenly, hard and fast come spilling all over Harry's fist.

"Yours fuck Im yours all yours"Niall shudders and gasps into Harry's mouth, biting hard on his bottom lip and its enough to push Harry over the edge, his entire body jerking against Niall as he comes all over his hand as too.

Harry keeps stroking their softening cocks lightly as they lean against each other trying to catch their breaths. His mouth is still pressed against Niall's and he's breathing heavily as Niall twitches against him from the aftershocks.

"You good?" Harry asks using his other hand to tilt Niall's head up so he can look into his eyes, green eyes meeting blue. Niall can tell Harry's back to his normal cautious and loving self but there's still an undercurrent of sexual tension blazing between them from the look in Harry's eyes. A look Niall knows all too well.

"So good babe that was amazing" Niall chuckles breathlessly against the corner of Harry's mouth, "Jealousy definitely suits ya".

"Whatever cheeky tuck me back in yeah?" Harry answers, his voice deep and raw as Niall simply nods. Moves his fingers along Harry's wet shaft before reaching down and tucking Harry back inside his boxers, zipping up his jeans before doing the same to himself.

Niall looks up and well fuck Harry's got that _look_ on his face again.

"So I was thinking" Harry speaks again as he brings his hand up between them, "Since I did all the work seems only fair you should be the one who cleans up the mess babe" he adds softly, pressing his messy palm against Niall's mouth encouragingly.

Harry's gaze is dark and intense as he stares at Niall's mouth and fuck Niall doesn't even hesitate as he opens his mouth and licks their combined come off the palm of Harry's sticky hand. Niall flicks his tongue teasingly against Harry's skin before swallowing slowly, savouring the mix of saltiness and it's so fucking dirty but Niall loves it.

Once Harry's palm is clean Niall moves onto his thumb, staring straight into Harry's eyes as he licks upwards before taking it into his mouth and sucking slowly. Harry curses as Niall grazes his teeth over the skin on his thumb, his eyes glued to Niall's mouth as it moves over each of his fingers until his whole hand is clean.

"So damn sexy" Harry nods his head approvingly before leaning forward, pressing his mouth hard against Niall's. He licks deep, his tongue moving gently against Niall's tongue, tasting the combined saltiness that still lingers inside the heat of Niall's mouth.

"Mmm we taste good together Ni" Harry murmurs against his lips and Niall moans softly, his stomach clenching tight because the words that are coming out of Harry's dirty bloody mouth are Niall's absolute weakness as he feels his dick twitch inside his jeans.

Niall feels wasted and fucked out as he leans back against the door behind him, exhaling slowly. His heart is pounding against his ribs as he rubs his fingers against his swollen lips. Niall's brain is screaming " _Harry Harry Harry_ " and just the thought of him; his touch, his lips, his voice whispering dirty things in his ear makes Niall's entire body shudder with an overwhelming need.

Fuck he wants, no _needs more_.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asks as he nudges his nose against Niall's cheek. Harry gently pulls him forward into his arms, holding him close as he slides one hand up to the back of his neck while the other wraps around Niall's waist.

"I'm thinking that you and I need to leave this damn party, let's go back to your place so you can mark me up some more" Niall answers suggestively as he curls his own arms around Harry's neck.

Harry doesn't protest, just presses Niall firmly backwards so he can kiss him senseless again while squeezing his ass firmly. Makes Niall loose himself in the kiss and he's deliriously oblivious to everything but Harry's lips and taste until someone bangs hard on the door, jolting them both back to reality.

"Harry? Niall? You fuckers better get the fuck out of my bathroom people need to use the loo" Louis demands through the door as Harry pulls away from Niall, rolling his eyes at the sound of Louis's voice.

"How did you know it was us?".

"It's always you fuckers locked in my bathroom at every party I have can't bloody keep your goddam hands off each other" Louis complains as Niall laughs, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Next time we'll switch it up yeah? use your bedroom instead" Niall suggests as Harry opens the door to find a very unamused Louis Tomlinson standing there, glaring at them both.

"Oh no you fucking won't Horan I'll kick your ass if go anywhere near my bedroom" Louis responds with a smile and a middle finger salute in Niall's direction before turning and heading back down the hall towards the party.

"Geeze he's so charming that one, proper gentleman" Niall chuckles as Harry wraps his arms around Niall's waist, ushering him forward down the hallway.

"Don't really care what he is at this point we have plans remember" Harry reminds Niall, pressing a kiss against his neck and yeah Niall totally remembers as he reaches down to link his fingers with Harry's.

"That we do babe so let's get outta here" Niall hums approvingly as he lets Harry guide him towards Louis's apartment door.

Niall wants to get started on those plans as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and say hello [here](http://www.fairynarrytale.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
